Lasse Karppinen/Relationships
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. Romances George Weasley George Weasley is Lasse husband. They've had a close relationship ever since Lasse asked George to the Yule Ball in 1994, slightly strangely but still successfully. They were both involved in the Muggle-Born Network together. Niklas Solberg Family Silja Weasley Mikael Weasley Madeline Weasley Kalle Karppinen Kalle Karppinen was Lasse's father, who from being merely reckless with and controlling of his children's lives graduated to outright abuse after accidentally murdering their mother. Lasse, of all the children, took the brunt of it intentionally, and by the time he attended Durmstrang Institute, Kalle was essentially torturing him under the guise of "testing his spells". He also had each of his children under the House Arrest Curse to prevent them from running away. While Armas Karppinen, Lasse's brother, was elder than him, he followed his father's edicts and beliefs to the letter. And so it fell to rebellious Lasse, who dared to try and save his mother that defied Kalle, who would be his main guinea pig. Ironically, of all of his children, Kalle saw the most "potential" in Lasse. His skill in duelling made Kalle certain that, if he'd wanted to, Lasse could have followed in Kalle's footsteps. This made it all the more frustrating for Kalle that Lasse had no interest in curses, or hurting people. A unabashed , he clearly had no intention of doing his duty and marrying a good woman. To Kalle, Lasse clearly wasted his talent on quidditch, when he could be doing important things like inventing horrific curses, like his father. Anna-Liisa Karppinen Armas Karppinen Zilla Karppinen Silja Karppinen Silja Karppinen was Lasse's younger sister by just over a year. Out of all of his siblings, Silja or "Sil" as Lasse liked to call her, was easily the one Lasse got on best with. Like Lasse, Sil never really followed her father's rules, however she was quieter about it. Not being in Woð like most of her family gave her the advantage of fewer people being able to report back on her activities. Lasse often "acted out" at home in order to overshadow Sil's "wrongs", when she was sorted into Frigg Hus, he staged a protest on the anti-muggle-born rule, knowing that if Kalle wasn't given something "worse" to think about he'd hurt Sil. Valpuri Hawthorn Harri Karppinen Kalevi Vanhanen I Nocona Vanhanen Suvi Vanhanen Lari Vanhanen Karoliina Soranzo Alpertti Vanhanen III Kalevi Vanhanen II Friends Kaarina Mustonen Jeremias Alscher Vivienne Prewett Vivienne Prewett was Lasse's "smuggling partner" while working a frequent "smuggling" round for the Muggle-Born Network. She's also one of George's cousins. Viktor Krum Yuriko Solberg Fred Weasley Bethan Weasley Bethan Weasley (née Venning) is Lasse's sister-in-law and one of his closest friends. Having initially met when Las came over for the Triwizard Tournament in , they soon became close as their friendship groups merged together, as well as the fact their Yule Ball dates were twin brothers, George and Fred Weasley. Holly Coleman Ilona Geraikova Eric Rosier Åke Strand Neville Longbottom Anton Eriksson , technically Lasse's second cousin, and the former seeker.]] Other Category:Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Relationship Pages Category:Grace01121922